WataMote Chapter 006
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko stays up late playing a new game with graphic love scenes. The following morning her mother remarks on how energetic she looks. Her mother inwardly wonders if something "good" happened to Tomoko, while Tomoko inwardly notes that her breakfast weiner reminds her of a scene from the game! During school, she can only think about the erotic level of the game and look forward to continue it. When she goes to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror, Tomoko notices that she has suddenly become cute as she sees that her eyes are sparkling and her bags are gone. As two girls come in, Tomoko hides out in one of the stalls and overhears one of them saying that girls look prettier when they have boyfriends. After school, Tomoko goes to a store and reads a magazine that claims that beautiful girls loved by boys emit more estrogen which makes them even more beautiful. To Tomoko's shock, the magazine further claims that girls emit the most estrogen when having sex; therefore, to become beautiful, have sex! Tomoko concludes that her "arousal" when playing the game made her more beautiful. This gives her the idea to play her game every morning to release more estrogen. After all, she believes she was more popular in middle school when she played a lot of otome''games. The next morning, after having stayed up all night playing her ''otome game, she runs into Tomoki in their bathroom and notices him staring at her. She mistakenly takes this to mean that he is lusting after her when he is actually concerned about her extremely greasy appearance. After some time, Tomoko has grown tired of playing her otome game, and when she looks in the mirror, she sees that her appearance has reverted back to her usual tired look. During her one hour therapy session with her brother, she comes to the conclusion that her game has become repetitive just as her own life has become repetitive. In order to become a better woman, she will have to fall in love with real people. Tomoki does not understand what she is talking about and comes to the conclusion that she is an idiot. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Tomoki Kuroki *Mrs. Kuroki *Miho (mentioned) Referbacks *Tomoko was seen playing an otome game in chapter 1 as well. *The one hour therapy session between Tomoki and Tomoko is a continuation of the agreement they had in Chapter 2. *Tomoko is wearing Beats By Dre headphones which were seen before when she met up with Yū in Chapter 3. Memorial Moments *Tomoko's breakfast wiener reminds her of her otome game. Quotes *"It looks like the kind of magazine stupid girls would read." – Tomoki *"And do you know when your estrogen goes up the most? When you're having sex. In other words if you want to become beautiful, have more sex."--''Na Na Magazine'' Wikia does not endorse this claim. – Ed. *"I'll over produce hormones! I'll start looking hot! My breast will get larger! My body will smell like flowers. . ." – Tomoko *“Holy crap, she looks so filthy…!” – Tomoki *"What is she on about . . . maybe she's an idiot!" – Tomoki Quotes Tomoko_Revelation.png|These claims have neither been evaluated nor endorsed by WataMote Wiki nor the F.D.A. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 1